


鬼（R18）

by Vitriol_S



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project；, 鬼灭之刃pa
Genre: F/F, 人鬼肉食？, 非自愿血腥暴力
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitriol_S/pseuds/Vitriol_S
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Sonda Umi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	鬼（R18）

“咔哒——”  
地上匍匐蜷缩在一起的生物随之动了一下，铁链碰撞发出的声音在飘散着腥味的黑暗中响起。全身没有一处完好，但喉管中的干涸让园田海未完全忽略了遍布周身的疼痛。虽然心中已有察觉，但仍旧想要努力睁开眼去亲自证实自己所猜测的“地狱”，可她的眼睑早已被凝成块的血封住。她试图通过呼吸游走全身让自己镇定下来，而断掉的肋骨带来的剧痛立刻将她拉回现实。直到满头的冷汗被蒸干不知多久，又再度昏睡了过去。

“醒了？”

“怎么没动静？”

“谁让你们把这个拿来的？”

“都给我滚下去！”

一个沉沉说话的声音在不远处，紧随其后的是走近的脚步声。一直昏睡着的那名女子立刻醒了过来，警惕着无法看到的四周，这完全是下意识的行为。

那是鬼的声音。

她一听就知道，这是那日起便明白的事。并且更确切地说，这个声音很久前甚至不久前刚听到过。

“你...真弱啊。”

「唔...」

园田海未正打算站起身时，才意识到痛觉已经让身体变得迟钝，正因如此使得她更加清晰地明白了自己的处境及其近乎羞辱的姿态——双手铐起来吊着跪在地上。

「你最好还是保持不动。」

膝盖已经麻掉了，悬在头顶的声音近在咫尺，她努力抬了抬头。就算看不到，至少气息感知不能在自己的死角。

“啪——”  
温水被当头浇下，猝不及防，顺着黏在脸上的发尖流向唇瓣，她还没来得及反应，脸上就被丢了一块布。

「别喝，你脸上的血可是凝了两天了呢。」

一下一下擦拭脸颊，动作逐渐轻柔下来，让她忍不住想起了很早前就离家了的姐姐，使得内心些微的挣扎被别样的情绪牵动。等擦完脸，园田海未顿了会才木着脸睁开眼睛。眼前是翘着腿摇晃着扇子坐在不远处的一名貌美女子，对方见其动作，笑着收起扇子，缓步走到她跟前，微微弓下身子用扇柄挑了挑她落在身前杂乱微卷的发尾。

「嗯~这头长发似乎也该洗洗了。」

女子眯眼看向园田海未咬紧牙关而鼓起的腮帮，轻笑一声，扇柄既由锁骨往上挑起她的下巴。她吃了一惊，心下已然明了了对方在说这话时微微露出的尖牙代表什么。但她恼怒地是此鬼并非立刻杀掉吃了她，而是将她绑在此处，对自己来说这完全是为了侮辱而存在的意义着实让她怒不可遏。

「你...你想做什...咳咳咳？！」

园田海未一下转开了头，想要挪动身体远离对方。她并非是出于恐惧，为了寻找下落不明的姐姐而踏上杀鬼的旅途是她的决议，就算因此而死也毫无怨言。

「哈，听妮可说，大叫着要杀我们的那帮人近来有个尤其活跃的人出现。」  
收回扇子半拢着衣裳的金发鬼上下打量着这位明知自己就算不久后便会命丧于此，却也毫不畏惧的人，她走回案几边，单手拿起了放在架子上的刀具。

“噌——”  
鬼拔出了刀，细细看了一会刀身上映出的蓝光，像是完全不设防地背对着园田海未，沉沉声道。  
「是你吗?」

园田海未不吭声，但从颤抖的双腿大概能推测出她完全是因为无暇顾及太多。断掉的肋骨由于先前的动作，快要插进内脏中了，一呼一吸之间带来的都是折磨。紧紧束身的腰带，囚禁双手的铁链，鲜血凝固的双膝。更重要的是被迫保持这样的姿势跪着的自己不止身体，心理的肆虐来得让人更加不堪忍受。

「想来，你也交代不出什么来，一个新上来的。」  
鬼转过身来，右手随意地拿着那把对普通女子来说并不轻巧的日轮刀。  
「不过，就你自身的价值而言，倒是另一回事了。」

女子轻笑一声，还没等园田海未反应过来便挥手一刀，正好斩落了束缚她腰身的队服腰带。直到女子收刀出门后，园田海未被人从地上拉起来时，她愣愣地看着自己胸前飘荡荡的衣服，再低头看到自己不小心踩到的白色腰带，复杂席卷着愤怒的心情一冲而上。

「绚濑绘里！！！」

★☆★☆★☆

「海未，你需得小心，我们一族因为稀血，本就世代与鬼相关，本就无人去要求做人鬼对战台前的“灭”，堪堪守着“隐”一路支撑过来。为了我们，也为了你自己，一定...一定不要。」

「母亲放心，我既然得到了上天赐予我的这份力量，定当物尽其用。姐姐，我一定会找到的。」

虽在年幼，尚在襁褓之中的她便被周围的人很好地保护了起来，但园田海未并非如别家孩子那般懵懂无知，这或许是因为少时就离家到培育师那里学习杀鬼技术的姐姐早早放弃了作为继承人的义务。

听说自己是稀血，而且是稀有中的稀有，可小时候的她并不明白这意味着什么，她不懂哪怕是碰巧摔了一跤也会引得别人紧张不已的原因。她一度以为这一天会一直下去，因为母亲把自己保护得实在太好了，好到直到那一天出现之前，都未曾察觉自己背负的是多么巨大的孽。

被人弄出去清洗的过程中，园田海未知道在四肢恢复前，自己都无法逃脱的事实，便不再去做浪费体力的挣扎。即便是自己十分不习惯被别人擦拭身体，也努力不去在意这些，将呼吸都集中起来，专注于修复而再度睡了过去。

「洗完了吗？」

直到被送回塌上，园田海未才再度转醒。察觉到有人正在为她上药，一圈一圈为自己裹上纱布，尖利的指甲缓缓划过胸前，在心口处顿了顿，不禁令她毛骨悚然。她知道自己被拷住双手，断无逃脱的可能，边努力放平呼吸，边飞速思考理清现状，不想被对方察觉自己已经清醒过来。

「不用一样一样都来请示我，衣服扔掉就行了。」

那人似乎厌恶被人打扰，见到突然有人进来，指甲不小心划破了她的皮肤。

「啧，你们先出去吧。」  
房间并无动静，只回荡着像是野兽般的低低呜咽声。

「下去！」

随着房门声落下，她能明显感觉到伤口处吹拂而过的鼻息，指腹划过，微微疼痛比起先前的肋骨尽断，实在不过如此，但却比之炙热百倍。

「你打算就这样躺着，让我吃掉？」  
园田海未察觉到湿润的指甲尖挑开了自己的嘴唇，终于无法再掩饰自己这几日以来被羞辱的心情了，她霎时睁开双眼看着此时坐在床畔一下下轻点自己唇瓣的鬼。

那名金发鬼似乎一直以来都以一身雍散的振袖和服示人，完全不像当下寻常女子那样穿着海老茶袴穿梭巷间。不过眼前这位，有着明显不能称之为“人”的体征，更别说寻常。

对方低头时垂下的发丝骚弄着园田海未的鼻尖，相比起此刻的危机，更多的是正面临死前的窘境，这是她丝毫不能忍受的，全然忘记一刻钟前自己立下忍辱负重的决心，羞愤地张开嘴带着斩落对方头颅的劲道咬了下去。

可身体却纹丝不动。

「哎呀呀，你是人，可不能做出这种鬼的举动呢。」  
对方只轻轻巧巧地收回手，语闭扬起嘴角舔了舔指尖。  
「还是说...你认为做鬼，更好吗？」

「绚濑绘里！要杀便杀，不必多话！」  
园田海未忍无可忍，抛却了平日间的冷静沉着，变回了姐姐离家前那个年幼的自己。明明这是自己绝对无法认同的，但却被这只名叫绚濑绘里的鬼顷刻间撕扯下麻木的面具。

「嗯？居然知道我叫什么，我可还都不知道你叫什么名字呢。」  
绚濑绘里看似轻轻按在她肩膀上，却立刻控制住了因情绪激动而乱动的园田海未。

「...」  
园田海未闭口不言，绷紧了脸双眼发红地看着绚濑绘里。

「看看你这样子，大概比我更像个鬼吧，呵呵呵。」  
绚濑绘里用空着的另一只手打开了扇子，半遮掩住脸，笑得越发，耳饰随之抖动，本就穿得松松垮垮的和服伴着头饰绢花的映衬进一步滑落肩头，饶是男子见到此番美景亦会彷徨失措。园田海未本想继续发怒，可对方低头时不小心窥探到的一方春色携着四溢的笑声使她涣散了心神。

「你究竟想做什么？」

见黑发人像是掩饰什么般扭开头，故作厉声地询问自己。金发鬼心下便明了，缓缓站起身，走到桌前倒了一杯茶。  
「不做什么。」  
绚濑绘里端着茶信步走来，伸手将园田海未的脸扭了过来，强硬地掰开对方的下巴。  
「养着。」

「咳咳...咳咳咳咳你！！！」  
被强行灌下的茶水呛住，更不提对方的语出惊人。园田海未紧盯着绚濑绘里浅蓝色的瞳孔，试图从其中读出什么，看到的只有刻在眼瞳上那早已被众人熟知的”上弦”二字。

「哈哈，你跟你姐姐。」  
绚濑绘里擦了擦手，拢着衣服朝门口走去，推开房门顿了顿扭过头来补上一句。  
「可真像呢。」

「姐姐？什么！咳咳咳，你，你知道我姐姐什么？！」  
园田海未保持着仰面躺在床上的滑稽姿势不住扭动身体，大叫着彻底失去了先前那般自以为的镇定自若。

「把她守好了，除了我谁也不能进去。」  
绚濑绘里砰地关上了房门，任凭里面的人如何叫喊也不去理会，加上一层血鬼术后命令着门边的人。

「那...吃饭呢？」  
那人迫于压力，怯懦懦地问道。

「端到我房里来。」  
施术后变得血红的瞳孔尚未转蓝，低头紧盯着对方，听不出情绪波动地开口道。

「是！」

★☆★☆★☆

「海未，此次前去，要小心啊。」

替自己整理衣襟的是前不久刚升任柱的师兄，自从师傅被鬼杀掉以来，一直是师兄在照顾自己。在这明日便可能成为永远别离的鬼杀队里，师兄是罕有一路过来的熟人。

「虽然只是些小喽啰，你带的小队里又是我这里的好手，但断不可掉以轻心。有消息称暗中有十二鬼月在作祟，一旦摸到线索，在我未到之前，一定要争取时间快速抽身，毕竟你是...」

见师兄一副紧张兮兮的模样，园田海未轻声笑着，难得不知礼数地打断了师兄的说话。  
「师兄多虑了，毕竟我也算是师兄的继子。论实力，单战下弦是毫无问题的。」

「可是...」

「师兄不是还有别的任务在身吗？」  
园田海未慢慢退开，轻轻转走了话题。一直近在身边，因为双方的关系，界限而变得暧昧不清。但即便如此，迟钝如她在这种时候也多多少少明白了对方的意思，可她从那日之后，便再也没做过除杀鬼外的他想了。  
「早些去吧。」

这是近几周里做的唯一一次平和的梦，梦里她笑着听师兄师姐们讨论前阵子新近队员的趣事，吃着可口的饭食，终日无所惧怕的生活着，仿佛很久以前就一直如此了。

她想要这样永久下去，但每当转醒之时对比过后便更加清醒地认识到自己的困境。

经过几周的恢复，园田海未渐渐有力气从床上坐起来了。偶尔趁绚濑绘里离开，甚至偷偷下地试图摸清房间格局，但每每走上几步便会倒地不起。起先她是不甘的，直到后来再度醒来后，身体依旧处于躺在床上双手反扣身后的状态，久而久之她便也无所谓起来。

要吃她，就吃吧。

但她却搞不懂对方为何要做到连吃饭这种小事都亲自动手的地步，心中藏着的一丝师兄来解救自己的希望，强忍着对方一切言语上的羞辱而吃下饭食。

她一度想询问对方为何这样养着自己而不是尽快吃掉，就不怕自己逃跑？又或者说对方其实就是有恃无恐，这是直到几个月后的某天午饭，对方解开了自己的手铐后三两下便打掉自己全力以赴的攻击时，得出的结论。

「你最好不要有自杀的想法，海未。」  
绚濑绘里细长的指甲划过园田海未的脸颊，吹弹可破的皮质下隐隐透着青色的血管，她露出牙尖调笑着说。  
「否则你姐姐的下落，你永远也不会知道了。」

园田海未独自一人站在房间里，气得想掀掉满桌的书，手落在上面，却堪堪忍住了。那是绚濑绘里寻来的，几乎都是世间少有的孤本。书本无错，错只在她明知是陷阱却要上赶着匆匆撞上去。师兄找了这么久都没找到，许是当自己死了吧。还好当时的自己并未做什么承诺，否则还真是对不起他了。

她这般想着，在房间里来回踱步。隔墙传来的声音，她依然听得十分清楚，奈何她的这双耳朵天生敏锐，即使具体声源应当甚远，但发出这等声音所做的事仍是令她面红耳赤。

男女调笑的声音，夜晚尤甚。

经过几月持续不断的打击，她已经能心平气和自然去忽略这些事了。说来也怪，绚濑绘里并没有像其他鬼类那样，打从一开始就将她视为食物，但细想之下也并无不同，如家畜般被圈养起来，仅限于这间房间内的方寸，如若不是希望得知姐姐的下落，自己或许早就想尽一切办法结束这噩梦般的生活了吧。

她环顾四周，门窗是一直紧闭着的，她试过，只触摸了一次，便被咒术打了出去，并且在当日的夜晚遭到了从未有过的难以启齿的对待。

有件事不值一提，每日饭食的代价是在晚饭过后需得换取一碗血，起先在刚取下血递给那金发鬼时，她通红的双眼仿佛下一秒便要将自己啃食殆尽般，可接过碗的双手饶是青筋暴起却也未进一步。

说疑惑不是没有，但她知道作为鬼只取极品稀血的自己一碗血有多难得，倒也无所谓其他。可就算园田海未足不出户在房间里养伤，也禁不起每日取血丧失的精神，到了后来几乎整日都躺在床上，脸色泛白呆滞地望着天花板。

相处下来的这段时间里，园田海未发现绚濑绘里其实是个话不多的人，哦不对，是话不多的鬼。比起其他在战前喋喋不休的鬼来，她几乎能做到整日无话，只静静坐在桌前看书，看那堆给园田海未找来的孤本。偶尔发觉园田海未藏在书后偷偷投射过来的视线时，会微微抬起头看向这边，扬起嘴角发出轻不可闻的笑声。起先园田海未还会发痛恨自己的无能而导致的处境，可随着相处时间的加长，慢慢开始转移到观察对方的容貌上去了，猜想对方成为鬼前的身份，揣度对方花费大量时间与自己呆在一起的用意。

但看似相敬如宾的虚伪现实，最后也被那日夜晚狂风暴雨般的对待打回原形。

「否则，你姐姐的下落你永远也不会知道了。」  
这是绚濑绘里又一次用这个借口囚禁园田海未，但她已不再相信一只鬼所做的发言了。当这只满嘴谎言的鬼一口咬在自己肩胛骨上时，她面无表情思考的是如何在她放松戒备的时候将其置于死地。

「海未，你知道你对我来说意味着什么吗？」  
绚濑绘里力气大得惊人，仅用一只手便钳住了园田海未，尖牙准确地刺入了对方的喉管，却在极力克制想要撕下一块肉的冲动。

「绚濑绘里，你何不给我个痛快？」  
园田海未胸前紧贴的是绚濑绘里呼吸间不断起伏的胸脯，但她已经无暇顾及这些。实际上她整日躺在床上并非什么事都没有做，她只做了一件事，保持呼吸全集中常中，在脑内冥想无刃战中打败绚濑绘里的可能性。

「呵，你可是我精心养着的美味食物，怎么可能一口气吃掉呢？」  
园田海未在指尖、手臂、腰腹、胸腔、小腿慢慢积攒力量，可双手却并未因此挣脱出绚濑绘里丝毫。虽然一开始便已经做好心理准备，但实际操作起来，发现事实真是如此时，心下不由一凉，但仍旧咬牙硬是稳住了情绪。

「那你今天又是什么意思？」  
园田海未却不知，她的这种想法早已暴露在话语之中，所谓说多错多，在绚濑绘里听来，倒不如说是一种娇痴。

「你既然这么想如我所愿，那就来吧。」  
绚濑绘里一挥手，打开了房门，将门外的两名婢女唤了进来。  
「把她双手绑在床头。」

「是...」  
婢女怯生生地不敢看她，也不敢看她身下压着的人，强忍住巨大的恐惧，低着头默默把园田海未奋力挣脱的手铐住。

「不必待在门口，下去吧。」  
绚濑绘里头也不抬地紧紧控制住园田海未正打算一跃而起的腰身，一下坐在了上面。单手撑在对方的身上扭头看向那两名婢女，想起什么似的吩咐道。  
「去园田那边去吧。」

园田海未听到熟悉的姓氏，不由得为之一震，愣神片刻后随即而来的是难以克制的怒吼。  
「姐姐！姐姐在你这里？！你把姐姐怎么样了！！」

饶是不同于人类的鬼，在面对近乎燃尽生命般的奋力亦是需使出全力抵挡。

绚濑绘里空出来的双手扯开了园田海未的衣襟，这让其心下一惊，不自然地往后缩。心想道即便是鬼，也是女鬼，万无可能做出这等...这等。

思绪还未落，才发觉是自己想多了，对方是真的在做食用的打算。

不知是否是错觉，绚濑绘里在黑暗中闪烁着的红瞳竟然些微照亮了园田海未的脸颊，隐约能看到扯开的衣服被随意揉做一团扔在地上。身上人穿着完好，自己的上半身却一丝不挂，这让她显得十分被动。绚濑绘里俯下身，一下一下舔舐着从园田海未脖颈间缓缓流出的鲜血，直到血液不再溢出，她没有直起身，竟是将头埋在园田海未的颈窝里，用力吮吸起先前的牙印。

「哈。」  
绚濑绘里轻笑一声，手上动作不减，一把扯下了对方的垮裤。

「等等...你！嘶——」  
扭动时，采血用的手腕不小心碰到了手铐，冰冷的铁器触感从伤口处传来，园田海未面色又白了几分。

「想知道？」  
绚濑绘里带着魅色的嗓音在园田海未耳边响起，她像是品味美食般舔了舔对方的耳垂。鬼的视野相较于人类更适应于黑暗中，见证了对方以肉眼可见的速度红遍的耳廓，她满意地转移了阵地。

「就算知道，也不会说的吧。」  
园田海未已经放弃了，就在她感觉到对方正用牙尖轻磨着自己的脸颊时，她直到现在，终于是放弃了。

「你想知道？」  
绚濑绘里离开了她的脸颊，抬起头来，几乎以能碰到对方鼻尖的距离再度询问道。

「如果我说想，你会说吗？」  
园田海未如泄气瘪下去的气球般，将手“啪” 地放回了床上，扭开头扯着嘴角嘲笑自己迄今为止的徒劳。

「会。」  
绚濑绘里忽闪着的红瞳中似乎隐约透出些蓝光，但这并未被此时自暴自弃的园田海未发觉。

「你...」  
等到园田海未扭回头的时候，绚濑绘里已经恢复到了起先魅惑的神色，眯着眼微微张开嘴，不等对方的反应一下吻上了她的唇。  
「唔唔，呜...呜！！」

动作之激烈，牙龈不自觉碰上了对方的牙尖，挤入口中的舌一撩而过跃入更深处，园田海未不敢因愤怒轻易咬破对方的软舌，只因深知自己的稀血体质会给对方带来更进一步的嗜虐欲。

绚濑绘里将自己的下半身压在对方乱蹬的双腿上，大腿外侧紧贴着内侧，小腿缠绕在一起，腰身匍匐在对方起伏的腰腹间，胸脯因摆动而互相摩擦着，双手绕过腋下向上微微托起她的头，让自己抵达对方更深的地方从而慰藉心中已久的悸动。

「你...呜呜，你放开我！」  
园田海未全然不顾手腕的伤势，想要奋力挣脱，铁链打在床头“铛铛”直响。空气中渐渐弥散开的血腥味，让绚濑绘里不由得身躯一震。如果说先前还有一丝神志清醒，先下也被逐渐浓厚的腥味冲上脑门。她难以自持地将指尖刺入了对方的背脊，一口咬在园田海未的胸口，迸发而出的鲜血溅到她的脸上，碍事的铁链声一直没有停过，她忍无可忍地抽手硬是将其扯断才罢休。

「绚濑绘里你...你清醒一点。」  
园田海未被绚濑绘里翻过身来，半趴着却没有劲头去还手，胸口溢出的鲜血似乎已经带走了自己大半的力气，她垂着头任由趴在自己背上的鬼半托起来，长发沾染上鲜血缠在自己的手臂上，她吃力地抬起手想要捂住伤势堪重的胸前，却被鬼沿着脊背飞快划过的指尖，那仿佛要从后背扒皮开来般的凉意，使得身体本能地不敢动弹。

绚濑绘里在舔舐干净刚刚划破的背脊后，转而捏住了对方的腰身，丝毫不顾为其带来的剧痛，又是一口咬下。

「啊啊啊！」  
这是园田海未第一次难以自控地感到疼痛，就算是一开始从高楼跌落全身肋骨尽断，险些插进肺腔，每日每日的割腕取血，甚至是刚才被一口咬破皮的胸膛。

身体被来回翻转，或许是对方努力保留了最后一点神识，周身遍布的只有不断更新的咬痕，并没有因此咬下她任何一根手指、一块肉，就连之前出血最严重的胸膛，也没多久便不再溢出新血，但这或许是对方“勤劳”的结果。

最疼的地方往往不是那些看起来严重的伤势，反而是最怕疼的地方。从前不耐痒的自己现在正体会着与之相较万倍的痛苦，她无法摆脱这样的现状，亦是无法去死，甚至连最底线寻找姐姐的下落都无从得知。她仰面躺在床上，毫无力气去挣扎，只静静地看着趴在自己身上“进食”的鬼，不经意间回想了许多。

姐姐刚离开家的时候，自己刚离开家的时候，离开师傅家的时候，离开队里的时候，最后就是离开人世的时候。

最后的最后尤为可惜的，仅仅是对曾经照顾过的自己的人的愧疚，却没有丝毫不舍。

「绘里，给我个痛快吧。」  
园田海未突然之间认了命，她抱着埋在自己胸前的金发脑袋慢慢抚摸起来。

她其实一直以来的性子就不适合当一个杀鬼人，本能地去同情众生，但她还是凭借着对待自己近乎苛刻而达成了自己以为的那个人，却不知人外有人天外有天，成为继子的首战之下便遇上弦，一败涂地，沦为堪比猪狗的食物。先前的粉饰太平，自己不是没有一直警惕，只是长时间维持那样神经紧绷的状态，饶是圣人也会疲惫。

她已经找姐姐找了二十多年了，期间从未放弃过，但在这般窘境的现在，却是不得不放弃了。

不甘心啊，真不甘心。

自己布满茧的双手，因经常负重而逐渐粗大起来的关节，为即将到来的一切而做好的准备。

太不甘心了。

园田海未哭了。  
但与往日一样，是悄声无息地哭泣。

「诶，你叫我什么？」  
不知何时，匍匐在身上几乎彻底丧失理智的鬼说出了第一句话。

★☆★☆★☆

在穿过重重回廊，颠来倒去的门窗间，手持日轮刀的长发女子挨个劈开了眼前的一切，她正疯狂地寻找着什么，却被暗地里投射而来的石子击倒在地。

此时的她已经连续追踪名为鬼舞辻无惨的鬼数月有余，却连对方一点衣角都没能捉住。

几年前，她在刚升为继子之时，师兄从主公大人那里接到一个任务，说是江户一带传来不断有人失踪的消息，据说是鬼在作祟。江户是血脉浓厚的鬼聚集之地，在那里死掉的柱数不胜数，但她却又听闻这其中另一件事，有一名手持蓝色日轮刀的鬼在斩杀同族。

得知这个消息时，她有种直觉，多年的寻觅似乎就要触摸到真相了。她向已为柱的师兄请命，要求作为先导小队前去驱鬼。临行前，她去见了一面进入鬼杀队后便再没有联系的母亲。母亲眼中的不舍她不是没有看到，但她深深明白，已经回不去那条路了。

“据说园田家被灭门了，就留了个半老跟小女儿。”

“他家以前不还有个大闺女吗？”

“啊啊...这话可不能说，传言啊，就是那家的大闺女干的。”

“什么？！听说不是去杀鬼了吗，怎么有什么血海深沉，转转跑来做这等杀人弑亲的勾当？”

“变鬼了啊！”

那日之后，绚濑绘里再也没有出现，也没再要取她的血。连平日里亲自端饭上门都换做了别人，园田海未有些困惑，却没做别的想法。她自己尚且自顾不暇，何必去在意那将自己视为食物之鬼。

可她一直都没能忘掉从红褪蓝的眼眸，却又至始至终没能看懂其中饱含着的复杂。

又不知过了多久，连续两日都没人来送饭后，园田海未终于忍无可忍，打算再试一次，房门却被她轻轻巧巧地推开了。

屋外是她将近一年都不曾见过的太阳，有些刺眼，却带给了自己似乎就快逃出生天的喜悦。但她没有忘记警惕周围，可细听之下，同那日之后一样，四周是安安静静的，连那个总是来骚扰自己的熟悉鬼声也不见了痕迹。

她小心地穿过庭院，在一间偌大的书房中找到了一柄日轮刀。

是自己的，她下意识地以为。

那本应该是自己的才对，因为只有自己来过，也只会是因自己而变蓝的刀。

她颤抖地伸手去拿，却无论如何都不敢再碰。

刀柄上挂着的坠子，是自己送给姐姐的。

那日之后，她开始疯狂地寻找鬼，每遇到一个，便会问对方。

「你知道十二鬼月吗？绘里，绚濑绘里。」

一旦对方稍有迟疑，便是一刀切下。

★☆★☆★☆

传说太阳下山后，有恶鬼出没吃人。亦有猎鬼人斩杀恶鬼、保护人们。

然而，鬼究竟为何物？从何而来？又将何处去？

这，无人得知，也无从得知。


End file.
